As web connectivity, graphical information and security applications converge on the home of the future, challenges exist in providing proper solutions that balance all needs. By way of example, a security system that is internet connected can serve as a household internet appliance. Such a system offers an all-in-one approach to its customers, providing both local security panel control, and broad internet content. Users of this system can obtain not only information about the status of the areas protected by the security system, but also general information from the internet, such as news, weather, sports scores, etc. This functionality is provided by a routine in the security system that gathers all content and renders all of this content to the security system. In this approach, the security system routine maintains control of all aspects of data collection and dissemination, to ensure proper handling of any and all security events.
Some security systems permit interaction with a graphics system. Priority logic is handled by the security system software regarding what is to be displayed and when it will be displayed. This priority logic is typically built into the security system. Moreover, data from external news feeds, for example, can be given to the security system in a closed-loop, controlled environment. In this situation, the security system controls data content as well as when the data can be displayed.
Among the problems of the aforementioned systems is the lack of a device or component, such as a centralized rules manager, to maintain control of all of the information sent to the security system's display. Without such a rules manager, it is quite likely that non-life safety events and activities could override those more critical events that a person may need to see and react to immediately. Therefore, there is a need for a rules manager functioning to police events and maintain high priority for life safety functions when needed while allowing other applications, distinct from the security system, to coexist peacefully with the security system.